Practical Joke aka 'Probing'
by virgoschild
Summary: Mike gets a visit from a 'friend'. Mike and other. Set around season 3...


Plot—based on a good friends 'fantasy'. Mike gets a little visit from a friend.  
  
Disclaimer—they are not mine, I just like to put them with other people to amuse myself!  
  
AN: This story is dedicated to my dear friend 'Elizabeth' whose real name will remain a mystery to all. So, Elizabeth, thanks for everything over the years and here's your story. Sorry it took so long to get finished!  
  
Just also wanna give a wave to all ma other friends. Kitty, Shel, Kate, Tess... and anyone else who may read this! Thanks... for just making me laugh every day and giving me the inspiration I need.  
  
Please read and review! Thanks! Enjoy! -_-Brit-_-  
  
"Come with me" Det. Mike Logan said to the young girl who had just been brought in for questioning over a mafia murder she witnessed. "Sit." he motioned to the chair across the other side of the table from him. She sat. "Now. Tell me what you saw." "Don't think that I am just going to make this easy for you! My life is endangered by even coming here! You woudn't know I existed if I hadn't gotten up to courage to come." "Look! I just want to get this case over and done so I can hand it to the D.A. ok?" "Listen! Just because you obviously lacking sex in your life at the moment and it is frustrating you, doesn't mean you have to force it out of me! I'll talk when I'm ready!" With that, Elizabeth her arms across her chest and clunked her legs on the table, resting them. Mike was shocked. Not only had she been right about him being sex depraved, but she also seemed to be giving off the slightest hint that she wouldn't mind being the one who would end his unlucky 'dry spell'.  
  
He looked up and across the table at her. She looked like a determined spoilt kid and he couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "What?" she spat. "Nothing. You're right. I was rushing you. Take your time. All the time you need." "Thankyou." Hope muttered sarcastically. 1 hour... 1 hour and a half... 2 hours passed and she still sat there. "Done yet are we?" Mike questioned. "Tell me detective. Why is it that a good-looking man like yourself hasn't had sex in a while? Is it cause of the job? I thought most women would find the fact that you are a cop well... a bit of a turn on." "I take it you do as well, no?" "Of course. Why do you think I have come here? I couldn't give a fuck about the case or the fact that I could be killed for coming here... but you work here don't you. I saw you the day of the killing. When I found out which precent you were at I decided I must make a statement." Mike sat there looking shocked. Had he heard her correctly or was this some sick joke from Lennie.  
  
"Do you want me Mr. Logan? I bet you do. I bet you would fuck the first thing you saw if you had the chance..." she leaned over the table and whispered "wouldn't you?" Mike just stared at her. She had to be at least 15 years younger than him, and here she was offering him... what? Instantaneous pleasure? A quick fix? Something more...? No no! It's all mind games! She doesn't want him anymore than he wants her. Mike shuddered. He was screwed! Another hour passed and she still wasn't talking.  
  
"That's it!" Mike yelled. He grabbed Elizabeth and pushed her against the wall like she was a wanted murderer. "Tell me what you know! NOW!" "First you tell me something detective. How long has it been? Weeks? Months?" Mike didn't say anything, just pushed her harder against the wall. "Mmmm" she moaned. "I've dreamt about this you know. Us... the interrogation room..." she bent her head to his ear and whispered sensually in it "... and hot kinky sex."  
  
Just then, as Mike thought he was about to brake, Lennie opened the door and walked in. Instantly, Mike let go of Elizabeth and walked over to the table. "Hey. How's everything going in here?" "Great." Mike replied forcing a smile. "Ok, well I need to make a few calls so if you're all right in here, do you mind me making them now?" "No! Not at all! Go right a head!" Lennie turned towards the door and smiled at Mike on last time before he left. "Good, we are alone." Elizabeth said softly to him. She got up and walked around behind him and slipped her hands down his side. Hearing his sharp intake of breathe she giggle quietly till she laid her hands on exactly what she wanted. Unhooking his cuffs, she walked back around in front of him swinging them around her finger, making an obvious point. "Are you into bondage Det. Logan?" Mike began to fear the worst or ehm... best. "Not really but..." Elizabeth silenced him by sitting on his lap and kissing him passionately. Pulling away she looked at him and slowly began to undo his tie and top few buttons. 'God!' she thought 'He looks so sexy just sitting there! What am I to do with him?' Before she could answer that, Mike stood up, taking her with him and pushed her forcefully against the wall. Sensing his slight arousal, Elizabeth rubbed her body sensually against Mike's until he slowly brought his mouth crashing down onto hers in a hot and passionate kiss. Elizabeth crept her hands up his top, loosening his tie and throwing it as far out of reach as possible and began working on his shirt buttons whilst he tried to attack her skirt. However, it was quite difficult to achieve any form of clothing removal as they were still kissing madly, each one hotter than the previous. Eventually, he pulled his lips away from hers, hearing her groan of disapproval till he ripped her shirt off of her and threw her onto the interrogation room table.  
  
Standing back for a moment, Mike removed the remainder of his clothes till he stood there wearing only his boxers. Elizabeth looked up at him with pure lust in her eyes. She wanted him badly. Leaning forward over the table, Mike began to kiss her again, slowly at first, as he removed her skirt and panties. He sucked the pointer finger of his right hand into his mouth only to remove it and stick it inside her. She groaned louder this time. A mixture of pleasure and annoyance that he was going so slow now after a hot and heavy beginning. Taking matters into her own hands she sat up and ripped down the last remaining material barrier, his erection springing out towards her.  
  
Before 'going to work on him', she leant over, grabbing the cuffs and attached his wrists to the table legs. She then lightly licked the tip, him groaning in response before she lay back down and he entered her quickly. He thrust into her harder and harder, her biting down on his shoulder to suppress her moans which she knew would get the attention of the rest of the precent. She let go only to throw her head back, moaning as they came together.  
  
Standing up, she put her clothes back on and made her way towards the door. "Thankyou Det. Logan" she said sexily, turning to wink at him. Then, almost as an after thought, she threw his shirt over his lower half and then placed her business card on his chest. "Call me!" she giggled then left the room--with him still totally naked and handcuffed to the table.  
  
As she shut the door, Jack McCoy came out from the shadows and hugged her. "Thankyou" he murmured into her ear. "Welcome" she whispered back before kissing him lightly. "You know, I actually enjoyed it! And you told me he was ugly! Cha! Liar!" Jack laughed at her. "And you know..." she said seductively whilst playing with his tie "One day maybe you could pay me back by giving me a little show with him. Agreed?" He shrugged at her comment and laughed it off, putting his arm around her shoulder and leading her out of the room. They continued to exit the precent as Lennie walked past and passed her a $20 note and nodded as if to say thankyou. "no problems" she said in reply to his silent thanks.  
  
Lennie walked into the interrogation room, laughing at the look on Mike's face. "So. Was she as good as McCoy said she was?" "What the fuck!" he said in shock. "Tell me you had absolutely NOTHING to do with this!" "Oh no! Of course not! I was just sick of you getting all shitty at my cause you haven't gotten any in a while!" "That's a lie!" Mike yelled, getting angry. "Bullshit. Come on. You hold the shirt over yourself and I'll get the cuffs off." Mike lay still has he heard the metallic 'clink' as they were undone. He rubbed his wrists and smiled at Lennie. "What was it you were saying about Jack? What does he have to do with it?" "Oh! She was his girlfriend. I mentioned to him about what I wanted to do, and he said that she would be more than willing to help. Strange. Never figured him to go for a girl like that." "Like what?" "Look at her card!" He said, laughing, as he walked out the door leaving Mike to get dressed. Mike looked down at the business card; 'Hi, I'm Elizabeth, your escort from AngelPie. If you wish to contact me again, here is my number...'  
  
'Great'. He thought. 'I've just had a practical joked pulled on me by my partner and a fuckwit lawyer. I've just been done by a stripper. Great.' 


End file.
